ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
107 Facts You Should Know about The Cryptids
is a YouTube video published by ChannelFrederator. Transcript (Tooned Up Intro) (Shows title, "107 Facts You Should Know About The Cryptids") (Shows a picture of Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman and Chupacabra) *'JD:' You may know the Cryptids as scary monsters, right? Like Bigfoot, Nessie the Loch Ness Monster, Chupacabra, and many others? Well, this show portrays them as rather hilarious, talking creatures. I'm JD and these are 107 Facts about The Cryptids. (1) *'JD:' Fact Number 1. The Cryptids was created by Doug TenNapel, the same guy who created Earthworm Jim and Catscratch. (2) *'JD:' Fact Number 2. The Cryptids was originally planned to be a Nicktoon WAY back in 2001, but he never had a chance to make it at that time. If he did, it would have been his first Nicktoon. (3) *'JD:' Fact Number 3. In 2008, however, he brought it back up and decided to make it into a pilot for Cartoon Network, which made its way on TV on August 21, 2009. (4) *'JD:' Fact Number 4. The Cryptids actually came out on the same year and the same month as another Cartoon Network show, Steven Universe. (5) *'JD:' Fact Number 5. This isn't the first time a Cartoon Network show about cryptids was made. The Secret Saturdays, which ran from 2008 to 2010, was the first show that featured cryptids, meaning this was the second CN show about cryptids. (6) *'JD:' Fact Number 6. This cartoon takes place in Washington. In real life, it is the US state that has the most Bigfoot sightings. (7) *'JD:' Fact Number 7. Doug TenNapel originally intended it to be about 7 cryptids, not 5. (8) *'JD:' Fact Number 8. Bigfoot and Nessie are in a relationship. Many episodes even show evidence of it. After all, they are the most famous cryptids in real life. (9) *'JD:' Fact Number 9. Speaking of relationships, Nessie's love interest was originally NOT going to be Bigfoot, but Chupacabra. However, for an unknown reason, that was scrapped. (10) *'JD:' Fact Number 10. Alien, unlike his four other friends, is actually a fictional cryptid called a Sodiumina, which is named after the element, Sodium. They also bare a resemblance to Greys, another alien species that has been sighted various times throughout the US. (11) *'JD:' Fact Number 11. In the episode, Ashley, it's revealed that there are four types of Sodiumina: Green Sodiuminas which is the most common type, Red Sodiuminas which can survive very hot temperatures, Blue Sodiuminas which can survive very cold temperatures, and Purple Sodiuminas which are the rarest type and the only type that grew hair. (12) *'JD:' Fact Number 12. In a few episodes, it is revealed that sodiuminas like Alien can make different animal sounds. One example is in the beginning of the episode, Camping, where Alien made a rooster's iconic "cock-a-doodle-doo" sound to wake up his friends. (13) *'JD:' Fact Number 13. When Albino Bigfoot was first introduced, he was originally going to be a new main character. However, due to Doug's fear of his show jumping the shark, they decided to make him a supporting character instead. (14) *'JD:' Fact Number 14. Nessie the Loch Ness Monster was originally going to be voiced by Wanda Sykes, but due to her voice being rather too TBD and the producers wanting a more distinctive voice, aside from worries about her salary TBD the budget due to her status as a celebrity, plans have changed and they instead had Cree Summer voice her. However, she would later get a guest spot as TBD. (15) *'JD:' Fact Number 15. Believe it or not, Mothman, the smartest of the gang, was voiced by Drake Bell, who is famous for playing Drake from Drake and Josh on Nickelodeon and Peter Parker/Spider-Man from Ultimate Spider-Man on Disney XD. In addition, this is Drake's first ever role on Cartoon Network. (16) *'JD:' Fact Number 16. According to Doug, the reason why he had Mothman the smartest and Alien the dumbest is because he thought he needed a "Dexter and Dee Dee" of the group because he thought it'd be funny. (17) *'JD:' Fact Number 17. Mothdude, who is Mothman's brother, was voiced by Josh Peck, who starred in Drake and Josh, which is the same show Drake Bell did. (18) *'JD:' Fact Number 18. After they scrapped the Chupacabra and Nessie relationship, Doug decided to have him have a crush on a different cryptid instead, and that cryptid was Arica Monster. (19) *'JD:' Fact Number 19. Even though the Chupacabra in the real world would prefer drinking blood, the Chupacabra in The Cryptids doesn't mind eating meat at all and has been seen eating it in some episodes. (20) *'JD:' Fact Number 20. For a while, fans have been wondering where the Puerto Rican chupacabra was since the Chupacabra we know and love is the Texas version and if its ever going to appear in any episode. That was until October 27, 2016, when the episode, Another Chupacabra, was released, where Chupacabra came face-to-face with his Puerto Rican counterpart. (21) *'JD:' Fact Number 21. Dr. Turbo, the main antagonist of this show, didn't have "Turbo" as his last name, despite being called that. In Attack of Deathstar, it is revealed that his full name is Dr. Samuel "Turbo" Cacherz. He just prefers being called "Dr. Turbo". (22) *'JD:' Fact Number 22. Angel, Dr. Turbo's pet bald eagle, was originally going to be an artificial big cat that was created by him during a lab experiment, but for an unknown reason, it was scrapped and decided that Angel would be a bald eagle we know and love today. (23) *'JD:' Fact Number 23. Originally, Angel was going to be the only one with a girlfriend, not Dr. Turbo. Soon, Doug decided it would be nice to have Angel's girlfriend, Layla, to have an owner and the owner should be Dr. Turbo's soon-to-be wife. Thus, Dr. Sal was created and introduced in Dr. Turbo's Assistant. (24) *'JD:' Fact Number 24. Dr. Sal is voiced by Laura Bailey, who was known for voicing Serana from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Dawnguard, Catwoman in Batman: The Telltale Series, and Black Widow in various Marvel TV shows and video games. (25) *'JD:' Fact Number 25. Category:107 Facts You Should Know About Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:YouTube Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas